Shift
by dangermouse00
Summary: Laura is blasted on board a strange space ship, where she meets Captain Jack Harkness and the Doctor. What happens when they meet a strange set of aliens called the Domini. How is Laura connected to the TARDIS and past events?
1. New Faces, New Places

_Hey first Dr Who Fan Fic I ever wrote! Please Review and let me know if I'm doing it right!!_

**Chapter One : New Places, New Faces**

After a long, intense row, in which her parents broke every kind of china in the house, Laura wished she could have a little holiday, maybe just few days, without them

After a long, intense row, in which her parents broke every kind of china in the house, Laura wished she could have a little holiday, maybe just few days, without them.

Her wish came true, however, when she was accidentally tractor- beamed into a rather strange place.

"Oh, now that was your fault, doc!" said a loud American man, standing over a computer panel. The man turned around to face Laura. "Hello there! I'm Jack, well Captain Jack" Laura frowned, what was he captain of? The Space Army? Who knows? The man Jack had been blaming for Laura's abduction got up from his seat across the room.

"Hello, I'm the doctor, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name's Laura, Laura McKenzie, have we met before?"

"Don't think so, I would remember, why?" asked the Doc.

"You just look so familiar." She replied, bewildered by the familiarity of the doctor. Laura looked into a dark corner and out of it emerged a small scary looking creature. "What is that?"

"Oh that's Golem, don't worry, he's harmless." said Jack smiling.

"Do you smile all the time?" asked Laura, wondering how anyone could be so happy all the time.

"Pretty much, yeah"

"So, when can I go home or am I your prisoner?" asked Laura

"Well we can't take you back until my homemade tractor beam has charged to full power" informed Jack

"How long will that take?"

"About three days" answered the doctor. Laura looked at Jack then the doctor and finally at her surroundings.

"Okay, I can do three days." said Laura sighing. "I need to contact home"

"Well, I've got a wireless internet connection, you can use the PC" offered Jack. Laura thought for a moment, her family haven't got a connection, but Emma has. Emma was her best friend, who checked her email regularly.

"Okay" She logged on and wrote a short email explaining where she was and the fact that she was with the people from her "dream". She told her to make up a believable lie for her parents because they would never believe the truth. She clicked, "send".

Not more than an hour later, Laura was surprised to hear "message received" over the tannoy. She rushed over to the PC and logged on again, there was an email waiting for her.

Dear Laura,

I wish I was with you, it's so boring sitting here doing stupid Shakespeare. I can't believe you but I know you wouldn't lie. Don't worry, I spun them a line that you've gone to Glasgow to see "Chicago". They've even booked train tickets to go there!

Speak to you soon

Emma

When Laura, showed Jack the email, he laughed.

"Your friends sounds cool, y'know lying for you, when you asked her to"

"She is, trust her with my life." Laura grinned.


	2. Inquisition

That night, Laura spent most of the small hours thinking about her predicament and decided on an idea her parents would definitely not be happy with

That night, Laura spent most of the small hours thinking about her predicament and decided on an idea her parents would definitely not be happy with.

"No, no, no, no" answered Jack the next day.

"Why not, people travel with the doctor, why can't I travel with you?" whined Laura.

"How do you know?" the doctor, who was sitting at the breakfast table, butted in.

"Doesn't matter" said Laura, beginning to walk away.

"Yes it does, now tell me!" demanded the doc. Laura sat down opposite the doctor at the table.

"Okay, I had a dream, quite a few actually, about a blonde girl, I don't know her name, but she was with you." Laura explained. Jack and the doctor looked at each other.

"Rose?" they said in unison,

"Is that her name? Anyway she disappeared behind big white doors. There was a bright light. Oww!" Laura's head was pounding as she recalled the strange dreams she'd had a week before. "Canary Wharf".

Rose Tyler had been involved in the battle at Canary Wharf where the Cybermen and the Daleks had decided to duel. She had disappeared never to be seen again.

"Laura, tell me really, how do you know about Rose?" said the doctor.

"I've already told you, my dream!" said Laura, exasperated.

Later, when Laura was asleep, Jack and the doctor were discussing their problem.

"How could she know doctor? It was never in the media. Strictly classified. Someone must have told her. But who?" complained Jack.

"Don't worry, Jack we'll find out tomorrow."

The next morning, Laura was called into the TARDIS by Jack and the Doctor and asked to sit down. Laura felt quite confused and intimidated by the fact that she was inside the TARDIS, the place she had only ever seen in her dreams.

"We've got a couple of questions, if that's ok?" said Jack.

"It's fine" said Laura puzzled.

So they questioned her about her family, their jobs, their friends, but Laura could not understand the reason for their enquiries.

"Laura, how do you know about Rose?" asked the doctor. Laura felt like she was on trial, hadn't she already answered this question a million times over?

"I've already told you! My dream! It's a simple enough answer, why won't you believe me?! 'cause I'm just a stupid little kid!!" Laura got up from her seat and stormed out of the TARDIS slamming the door behind her. The Doctor and Jack were shocked at Laura's outburst, although they could understand it. They had questioned her for hours, about the same subject and still no clues to her strange knowledge of the Canary Wharf events.

Afterwards, when they had all calmed down, Jack approached Laura, in the living quarters. It was obvious she had been crying.

"It's just hay fever" she said when she saw him. He knelt down on the floor beside her.

"I believe you, hopefully the Doctor will realise you can't tell him anything except the truth" Jack said

"Thanks, means a lot." Laura smiled feebly.

The next day, Laura and the doctor were left alone on the She-Ra. Jack had taken Golem for a walk on a neighbouring planet . Jack had given the doctor an extensive warning that if he so much as offended Laura, there would be trouble. Laura was eating breakfast in the living quarters when the doctor came and sat opposite her at the table.

"Laura, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, I'm………"

At that moment, the whole ship shook. Laura was thrown from her chair.

"It's ok, just a little galactic shift" explained the doctor.

"A little one? It was an earthquake!"

"They happen sometimes when gases collide with each other." The doctor's tone changed when he saw what was coming towards them.


End file.
